Signal
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2019] for : Creamjongin. Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang Jongin yang tidak peka dan Kyungsoo yang buta cinta./Kaisoo-EXO


**Title**

Signal

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin x Doh Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Sejeong

 **Credit**

Tulus – Labirin, Twice – Signal, EXO – Girl x Friend, Drama _What's Wrong With Secretary Kim_

 **Warning**

Typo pake z karena banyak banget

 **Summary**

 **(for: Creamjongin)**

Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang Jongin yang tidak peka dan Kyungsoo yang buta cinta

 **Author's Note**

Dear: Creamjongin

Hai prompter dan pembaca. Selamat menikmati karya yang dikerjakan dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam ini. Gila emang. Deadline udah dari kapan-kapan, ngerjain nya baru kemarin:)) mohon dimaafkan segala kekurangan di dalam cerita ini karena kesempurnaan senantiasa milik Tuhan semata. Terima kasih kepada pihak yang sudah bersedia aku recoki untuk diajak diskusi walau ide awal gak berguna sama sekali karena aku rombak ulang WKWKWK terima kasih banyak.

Untuk kamu, _here is another birthday gift from me._ Maaf jika mengecewakan. Aku cuma bisa segini aja soalnya, jangan digantung ya akunya:(( _I love u._

Juga untuk Kim Jongin dan Doh Kyungsoo, _I love u to the moon and back._

-.000.-

.

.

.

-.000.-

"Terima kasih. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Senyum lebar itu mengantar langkah pergi pelanggan yang kesekian hari ini. Jam makan siang telah usai, kedai kopi itu pun tak lagi ramai. Satu hembusan nafas lega terdengar dari seorang yang sudah menghabiskan setengah hari nya di balik meja kasir.

"Di mana dia? Bahkan _shift_ ku sudah habis, tapi dia belum juga datang." Sambil menggerutu Ia memeriksa ponselnya dan benar saja. Ada empat buah pesan singkat dari orang yang sama.

 _Kim Jongin_

Hyung, _aku terjebak macet. Tolong gantikan_ shift _ku sebentar_

Hyung _aku terpaksa putar balik. Perutku sakit!_

Hyung _aku benar-benar terlambat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

 _Chanyeol_ hyung _tolong balas pesanku_

Decakan terdengar kemudian. "Anak ini benar-benar," Telepon baru tersambung didering kedua saat satu pelanggan baru datang. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyerahkan sebentar pekerjaannya kepada salah satu pegawai lalu duduk di salah satu meja dekat kasir sambil mengawasi.

"Hyung _kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku?"_

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga sambil mengernyitkan dahi saat suara Jongin terdengar nyaring di seberang telepon. "Kau fikir aku sempat memegang ponsel saat pelanggan ramai?"

" _Walau untuk membalas pesanku?_ "

"Pesan Baekhyun bahkan belum ku balas sejak pagi. Kenapa kau begitu berlebihan?"

Di seberang Jongin mendengus, " _aku khawatir kau kerepotan karena akhir-akhir ini kedai begitu ramai saat siang hari. Kenapa kau malah memarahiku?_ " decakan kembali Chanyeol keluarkan. "Kau sedang datang bulan ya?"

"Hyung _aku laki-laki!_ "

"Oh, kau laki-laki?"

" _Hyung!"_ Jongin merengek kesal.

"Lantas berhenti menjadi cerewet. Perutmu masih bermasalah? Kalau tidak, lekas kemari karena aku bukan pegawai. Aku juga pemilik kedai kopi ini sama seperti mu jika perlu ku ingatkan."

" _Sebentar lagi aku ke sana. Apa di sana masih ramai?_ "

"Sudah sedikit lengang. Jam makan siang sudah selesai." Jawab Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan satu pelanggannya yang baru saja berlalu. "Aku seperti pernah melihatnya sebelum hari ini." Refleks chanyeol bergumam yang ternyata didengar oleh Jongin.

" _Baiklah aku–Ya? Kau bicara apa barusan_ hyung _?_ "

Chanyeol tersentak. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Cepatlah sedikit. _Shift_ ku sudah habis dan aku tidak mau menggantikan _shift_ mu."

" _Ck, aku 'kan hanya telat sebentar,_ "

"Sebentar pantat Kuda! Sudah, aku tutup."

Chanyeol menutup telepon dengan perasaan kesal. Jongin selalu bisa membuat tekanan darahnya naik di siang hari.

" _Sajangnim_ apa saya perlu menggantikan _shift_ Kai _Sajangnim_?" Chanyeol menoleh, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Biar aku saja. Kau bisa kembali ke belakang Sejeong- _ah_."

Sejeong tersenyum sopan lalu membungkukan badannya. Baru lima langkah gadis itu beranjak, Chanyeol menginterupsi.

"Ah ya, Sejeong- _ah ,"_

Sejeong berbalik sambil menaikkan kedua alis nya, terkejut. " _Ye_?"

"Pelanggan tadi, apa dia ada menulis namanya di gelas?" tanya Chanyeol. Sejeong mengangguk kemudian. "Ada,"

"Kau ingat siapa?"

"Doh Kyungsoo." Kata Sejeong. Dahi Chanyeol mengerut. Ia seperti tidak asing dengan nama tersebut. Namun dengan cepat ia menggeleng. Mungkin saja ia salah.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Lanjutkanlah pekerjaanmu."

Untuk kedua kalinya Sejeong membungkuk lalu benar-benar berlalu tanpa interupsi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diam-diam masih berfikir.

"Doh Kyungsoo ya,"

Jari telunjuknya mengetuk meja kasir dengan pelan tak lupa kepala ikut menunduk dan dahi yang tak luput mengerut. "Mungkin saja nama nya sama. Tapi mata bulat itu, aku mengenalinya dengan baik." Katanya lagi. Namun dahinya kembali mengerut kemudian. "Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku? Aku ingat tadi dia melirik ke arah ku beberapa kali."

"Oho, kau tertarik pada lelaki lain ya _hyung_?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyahut. Chanyeol lantas mendongak, "Kau sudah datang?"

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu Park Chanyeol.

"Belum. Aku masih di jalan. Ini hanya arwah ku saja," sahut suara yang ternyata Jongin. Chanyeol hanya mendengus, tak kuasa berdebat.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum aku datang, _hyung_?" Jongin bertanya setelah memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tadi terlihat sedang berfikir keras.

"Kau ingat Doh Kyungsoo?" Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan. Oke, bukan tak ingin menjawab. Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan bahwa penglihatan dan ingatannya tak salah.

Jongin mengernyit, "Doh Kyungsoo?" Ia melangkah masuk ke belakang meja kasir. Tak melihat Chanyeol yang entah kenapa mengangguk antusias.

"Seingatku hanya satu Doh Kyungsoo yang aku kenal." Kata Jongin kemudian. Chanyeol menyahut dengan cepat. "Dia yang satu almamater dengan kita saat Menengah Atas 'kan?"

Jongin mengangguk. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memukul meja kasir. Cukup nyaring hingga membuat beberapa pelanggan yang duduk di sana menoleh terkejut ke arah mereka berdua. Jongin yang menyadarinya lantas membungkuk sopan, meminta maaf.

" _Hyung_ ada apa sebenarnya?" Jongin mendesis kesal.

"Tadi dia kesini," kata Chanyeol. Jongin mengerutkan dahi, bingung. "Siapa?"

"Kyungsoo."

Jongin terlihat terkejut namun pandai menyembunyikan. "Dia menyapamu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak,"

"Lantas?"

"Dia yang dulu me–"

"Bisa tidak, hal itu tidak usah kau sebut lagi? Demi Tuhan, itu masa lalu _hyung_. Aku saja malas mengingatnya, kenapa kau _malah_ mengungkitnya?"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin dan tanpa sengaja jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Beruntung Jongin memiliki refleks yang bagus. Ia langsung mendorong dahi Chanyeol menjauh menggunakan jari telunjuknya sambil mengernyit. "Jauh-jauh sedikit," katanya kemudian. Chanyeol berdecak.

"Kau sudah lama 'kan tidak pernah melihatnya lagi?" Chanyeol memperhatikan Jongin yang diam-diam sebenarnya menyimpan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Cih, dasar gengsi.

"Dia sekolah ke luar negeri setelah lulus Menengah Atas. Bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya?"

"Kau bahkan tahu dia kuliah di luar negeri? _Yaaa_ Kim Jongin, sudah kuduga kau memang masih menyukainya." Goda Chanyeol. Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya merotasikan bola matanya malas. Chanyeol itu manusia kurang hiburan. Oleh sebab itu hobi nya adalah menggoda Kim Jongin.

" _Hyung_ , satu angkatan dulu bahkan tahu dia pergi ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan sekolah." Balas Jongin. Mendengarnya, Chanyeol jadi semakin semangat untuk menggoda Jongin.

"Kau tahu ke mana tepatnya dia pergi?" pancing Chanyeol. Jongin diam-diam menggerutu dalam hati, ingin sekali menjahit mulut Chanyeol yang seperti wanita. Jongin tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jika sedang bertengkar. Mungkin mereka saling jambak.

"Berlin, Jerman."

" _Heol_ , kau memang masih menyukainya Jongin."

Jongin menghela nafasnya panjang mendengar Chanyeol yang begitu berlebihan.

" _Hyung_ , artikel bahkan banyak yang menuliskan berita seorang Doh Kyungsoo yang berhasil mendapat beasiswa di Berlin. Kau ini kenapa _sih_? Kalau kau yang menyukainya bilang saja. Biar aku sampaikan pada Baekhyun _hyung_ bahwa kau sudah tak tertarik–aduh!" Jongin berteriak kesakitan. Chanyeol bersungut. Kalau bisa, ia ingin memukul kepala Jongin sekali lagi.

"Sakit bodoh!" umpat Jongin. Chanyeol makin melotot. "Kau mengumpat padaku?" Jongin semakin malas rasanya meladeni Chanyeol yang otaknya setengah.

"Makanya berhenti menggodaku!" Jongin bersengut kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar kau bisa mendekatinya lagi."

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau bahkan baru melihatnya hari ini. Dia menyapamu saja tidak."

Chanyeol terdiam. "Benar juga,"

Jongin menggeleng. Selama ini Chanyeol sering menyebutnya bodoh. Padahal dia juga sama saja bodoh nya.

"Pulanglah _hyung_ , _shift_ mu sudah habis. Baekhyun _hyung_ sudah menunggumu," Jongin menunjuk ponsel Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bergetar menggunakan dagunya. Chanyeol melihat ponselnya yang baru saja mati karena telpon dari Baekhyun terputus.

"Sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab? Wah, kau minta digantung ya _hyung_?" tanya Jongin saat melihat notifikasi di layar ponsel milik Chanyeol. Ia bahkan kembali menggelang saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari Kedai dengan terburu-buru. "Aku pergi dulu Jongin- _ah !_ "

"Dasar _bucin_."

-.000.-

Kim Jongin atau Kim Kai. 25 tahun. Muda, tampan, dan mapan. Paket komplit, 'kan? Di usianya yang baru seperempat abad, ia sudah mempunyai satu kedai kopi yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Empat tahun lalu, ia berhasil lulus dari Universitas dengan nilai _Cumlaude_ dan mendapat gelar Sarjana Ekonomi. Iya, Jongin itu lulusan dari Prodi Bisnis. Dengan kesuksesan yang sekarang ia genggam, bisa dibilang Jongin seorang pengusaha muda. Namun pencapaian ini jelas tak mudah untuk ia gapai.

Setelah lulus kuliah, Jongin tentu melakukan hal yang lumrah dilakukan para Sarjana yang baru saja mendapat gelar. Benar, mencari pekerjaan. Walau lulus dengan nilai baik, tak membuat peluang kerja Jongin menjadi mudah. Zaman semakin maju, pesaing nya dalam mencari pekerjaan jelas tak terhitung. Di bulan ketiga ia menganggur, salah satu perusahaan ternama memanggil Jongin untuk _interview_.

Awalnya Jongin senang, tentu saja. Tapi kemudian, Jongin menjadi setengah-setengah menjawab pertanyaan saat _interview_. Bukan tanpa sebab. Kebetulan saat itu Jongin diwawancara langsung oleh pemilik perusahaan. Jongin yang awalnya merasa terhormat, lama-lama jadi tak semangat karena sepertinya si pemilik perusahaan sengaja agar dirinya yang mewawancarai Jongin. Gerak-geriknya begitu agresif. Coba beritahu Jongin, orang macam apa yang mewawancarai calon pegawai nya dengan duduk bersampingan?

Jongin jelas menolak saat di tengah wawancara, si pemilik perusahaan yang umurnya Jongin prediksi tak jauh dari ibunya itu bertanya, "Bagaimana kalau kau jadi suamiku saja?" Tentu saja tidak, terima kasih. Jongin lantas segera meninggalkan _interview_ itu setelah menolak mentah-mentah permintaan wanita tersebut. Ia ingin bekerja, tapi malah ditawari untuk menjadi suami. Yang benar saja.

Kejadian itu agaknya membuat Jongin menjadi trauma untuk kembali memasukkan lamaran pekerjaan. Memutar otak, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti pelatihan bagi para pemuda yang ingin memulai usaha sendiri. Awalnya ia ragu. Tapi saat membaca iklan pelatihan tersebut di sosial media, Jongin jadi tertarik.

Daripada diberi uang, lebih baik kita yang memberi orang lain uang dari usaha kita.

Kurang lebih seperti itu kalimat yang Jongin baca pada iklan tersebut. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ada benarnya juga. Daripada menerima gaji, lebih baik kita yang memberi orang lain gaji. Bermodal niat kuat untuk memulai sebuah usaha, Jongin akhirnya mendaftar untuk mengikuti pelatihan tersebut. Biaya yang dikeluarkan tak sedikit, karena waktu pelaksaan pelatihan juga lumayan lama. Kurang lebih tiga bulan. Di sana Jongin benar-benar mendapat banyak ilmu baru, dan tentu teman-teman baru.

Di sana juga Jongin bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. 26 tahun. Seniornya dulu saat Menengah Atas.

" _Eo,_ Chanyeol _hyung_?" sapa Jongin. Chanyeol yang sejak awal sudah melirik sok kenal ke arah Jongin itu ternyata tak salah orang.

"Kim Jongin, benar?" tanya Chanyeol. Jongin mengangguk antusias. Bahkan perbincangan mereka mengalir begitu saja saat itu.

Kalau diingat lagi, pertemuan mereka waktu itu lucu juga. Setelah lama tak bertemu karena mereka kuliah di Universitas yang berbeda, akhirnya bertemu lagi di pelatihan usaha. Tiga bulan bertemu dengan Chanyeol kembali, membuat Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak Chanyeol mendirikan sebuah kedai kopi bersama-sama. Beruntung sekali ternyata Chanyeol pun memikirkan hal yang sama.

Kedai kopi bernama _Kamong_ itu berdiri dengan modal dari Jongin dan Chanyeol tentu saja. Nama _Kamong_ mereka ambil dari nama panggung Jongin di dunia bisnis, Kai. _Ka_ dari Kai, dan _Mong_ dari _mongmongie_ karena Jongin mempunyai tiga anak anjing di rumahnya. Jongin awalnya tak setuju nama kedai kopi mereka _Kamong_. Karena menurut Jongin, mereka mendirikan kedai itu bersama-sama. Tapi menurut Chanyeol, tak masalah karena modal yang Jongin keluarkan untuk usaha mereka lebih besar daripada modal miliknya. Akhirnya Jongin hanya mengiyakan saja.

Memulai usaha tentu tak mudah. Mereka bahkan sempat hampir gulung tikar karena dalam beberapa bulan, kedai sepi pelanggan. Namun beruntung, Chanyeol itu _marketing_ nya sudah seperti ibu-ibu yang menawarkan _Tupperware_ pada ibu-ibu komplek, sungguh lihai.

"Wah, _hyung_ , iklan seperti apa yang kau pasang di sosial media?" Jongin terheran karena sejak kemarin, kedai mereka mendadak ramai kembali. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tertawa bangga.

"Tentu saja iklan yang dapat menarik minat pembeli."

"Kau hebat, _hyung_." Puji Jongin secara tulus. Senyum Chanyeol jadi lebar seperti jalan tol.

"Kau lupa ya dulu aku lulusan terbaik di Universitas?"

 _Yeu, songong_.

Kedai mereka kembali ramai secara perlahan. Kedai yang awalnya hanya berupa satu petak ruko kecil yang mereka sewa, kini sudah menjadi dua tingkat ruko yang mereka beli sehingga tak repot lagi membayar biaya sewa. Nama _Kamong_ bahkan sudah tak asing lagi di telinga para anak muda di Seoul.

Sudah sukses diusia muda, sayang Jongin belum memiliki pelabuhan untuk hatinya. Chanyeol bahkan tak mengerti, banyak wanita cantik yang mendekatinya, namun Jongin tak tertarik sama sekali. Pernah satu hari, Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongin karena ia penasaran kenapa Jongin bertindak seolah tak tahu banyak wanita yang menginginkannya. Dan jawaban Jongin membuat Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang pelupa.

" _Hyung,_ aku tak suka perempuan. Kau tahu itu."

Karena jawaban itu pula Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja ingat seorang pemuda yang semasa sekolah dulu sempat menarik perhatian seorang Kim Jongin.

Iya. Doh Kyungsoo.

Hari itu, Chanyeol menggoda Jongin habis-habisan hingga membuat Jongin izin pulang dan bolos dari _shift_ nya menjaga kasir. Melihat Jongin yang benar-benar kesal, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membahas Doh Kyungsoo dan kejadian masa lalu yang membuat Jongin ingin mengurung dirinya di kamar satu hari penuh.

Tapi siapa sangka. Lama tak disebut, sosok itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di kedai kemarin. Jelas Chanyeol tak percaya. Ia bahkan terus menceritakan rasa tak percayanya itu pada Baekhyun, kekasih nya. Lelaki mungil yang memiliki mulut cerewet, satu spesies seperti Park Chanyeol.

"Aku ingat sekali dulu Jongin tergila-gila pada Kyungsoo,"

Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersama Baekhyun yang kebetulan hari ini datang ke kedai itu kembali melanjutkan pembahasan mengenai Kyungsoo, seakan tak ada habisnya.

"Aku jadi penasaran, Kyungsoo itu seperti apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia menyeruput _Cappucino_ nya dengan hikmat seraya mendengar Chanyeol yang kembali bercerita dengan antusias.

"Dia dulu salah satu murid berprestasi seperti Jongin. Mereka itu dulu pasangan pintar tapi bodoh," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyit, "maksudmu?"

"Mereka itu pintar dalam pelajaran. Tapi urusan perasaan, sama-sama tak peka. Padahal saling suka tapi sama-sama mengelak."

"Wah, Kim Jongin benar-benar bodoh ternyata." Celetuk Baekhyun.

"Bagus. Teruskan saja membicarakanku di belakang."

Tiba-tiba Jongin muncul entah dari mana. Ia menarik kursi lalu duduk bergabung bersama pasangan yang sedang ber _ghibah_ tentang dirinya itu.

" _Hyung_ , kau ini benar-benar kurang hiburan ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau senang sekali membicarakan masa lalu ku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Karena kau dulu begitu bodoh. Sekarang juga masih, _sih_." Jongin mendelik kesal. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun lalu bertanya, "Baekhyun _hyung_ , kau yakin ingin menikah dengan Park Chanyeol?"

Alis Baekhyun naik sebelah. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia seperti perempuan,"

"Hei aku laki-laki!" sahut Chanyeol tak terima.

"Mulutmu yang seperti perempuan. Aku belum selesai bicara _hyung_."

Baekhyun tertawa gemas melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin yang berdebat seperti anak kecil.

"Tapi Jongin, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai Kyungsoo tapi tak mengakuinya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran. Jongin yang mendengarnya menjawab dengan yakin. "Aku tidak menyukainya _hyung_."

Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol berseru, "lihat, dia bodoh 'kan Baek? Sudah jelas suka tapi masih saja mengelak terus."

" _Hyung_ , aku serius. Aku tidak suka padanya!"

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kenapa kau dulu m–"

"Oh, tidak _hyung_. Jangan itu lagi." Sela Jongin. Ia muak, sangat. Chanyeol senang sekali mengungkit masa lalunya. Ia saja rasanya enggan mengingat kejadian itu. Tapi sepertinya hal ini akan Chanyeol jadikan sebagai senjata untuk kembali menggoda dirinya.

"Aku jadi makin penasaran dengan rupa Doh Kyungsoo." Kata Baekhyun sambil menyeruput lagi _Cappucino_ nya yang tinggal setengah. Belum satu menit Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat tadi, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menyahut antusias. "Oh, doa mu terkabul Baek,"

Baekhyun dan Jongin jelas bingung. Chanyeol yang duduk nya menghadap ke arah pintu masuk kedai itu memberi kode pada Baekhyun juga Jongin bahwa sosok yang mereka bicarakan baru saja masuk ke dalam kedai. Baekhyun melotot tak percaya. Jongin apalagi. Tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

" _Hyung_ kau bercanda, 'kan?" bisik Jongin

"Bercanda apanya? Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Dia ada di kasir sedang memesan kopi." Chanyeol balas berbisik. Jongin perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia bisa melihat ada satu sosok menggemaskan yang sedang berdiri di depan kasir dengan senyum nya yang manis.

"Jongin, telinga mu merah. Kau baik?" Baekhyun menepuk pelan bahu Jongin. Chanyeol yang melihatnya berbisik pada Baekhyun, "Sudah kubilang 'kan Baek. Dia itu menyukai Kyungsoo," yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun kemudian.

"Jongin," tegur Chanyeol. Namun Jongin masih tak bergeming. Matanya masih fokus melihat Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah duduk di salah satu meja tak jauh dari mereka, sedang menunggu pesanannya.

" _Ya,_ Jongin- _ah_!" panggil Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini Jongin tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan telinga yang makin memerah. " _Y-ye_?"

"Kau tak ingin menyapanya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menahan tawa melihat Jongin yang sedang memalu. Sungguh terlihat bodoh.

"Menyapanya?"

"Iya. Apa salahnya menyapa teman lama?" kali ini Baekhyun berkelakar. Jongin terlihat ingin, namun enggan. Demi Tuhan, ia malu!

"Sudah sana! Sebelum dia pergi, Jongin." Usir Chanyeol. Pria itu bahkan menarik Jongin untuk berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Jongin pelan. Mau tak mau Jongin melangkah ragu ke arah meja di mana Kyungsoo sedang duduk sambil bermain ponsel.

Jongin sempat menoleh satu kali ke belakang, seolah berkata hyung _aku tak bisa_ pada Chanyeol. Namun sepasang kekasih itu malah memelototi Jongin dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

Saat sudah sampai di depan meja di mana Kyungsoo duduk, Jongin berdeham. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel. Ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Jongin dengan gugup. Bisa dipastikan telinganya benar-benar merah sekarang. Apalagi setelah ia melihat Kyungsoo hanya memberi anggukan kepala tanda setuju.

"Kau sedang menunggu pesananmu ya?" pertanyaan kembali mengudara. Kali ini Kyungsoo memberi tatapan seolah berkata _memangnya aku terlihat sedang apa? Memancing ikan?_ Pada Jongin.

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo menjawab pendek, "ya." Kali ini giliran Jongin yang mengangguk. "Kau pesan apa?"

Tepat setelah bertanya, Jongin menunduk lalu memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati ia meneriaki dirinya yang begitu bodoh saat ini. Lihat, sekarang Kyungsoo bahkan mulai menatap nya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Apa kita pernah kenal sebelumnya?"

 _Ya Tuhan dia_ to the point _sekali_ batin Jongin.

"Aku–"

Baru saja Jongin berbicara, Sejeong muncul dengan satu gelas kopi berukuran sedang, pesanan Kyungsoo. "Permisi, pesanan anda Tuan." Sejeong tersenyum ramah yang dibalas Kyungsoo tak kalah ramah. Oh lihat itu. Pipinya bahkan mengembang lucu saat tersenyum.

 _Sadarlah Kim Jongin!_ Teriak Jongin lagi di dalam hati sambil menampar pelan pipinya sendiri.

Tepat setelah Sejeong melangkah pergi, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang buru-buru. Aku permisi."

Tubuh mungil itu menunduk lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam seperti orang yang baru saja dihipnotis. Iya, Jongin baru saja dihipnotis oleh pesona Kyungsoo.

"Wah, Jongin benar-benar bodoh tak mengakui bahwa menyukai Kyungsoo, Chan." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Memang. Si bodoh itu benar-benar tak peka."

-.000.-

"Aku pulang!" seru Jongin. Ia mengganti sepatunya dengan sendal rumah yang berjejer rapi di rak dekat pintu masuk rumahnya. Bukan rumahnya _sih,_ rumah orang tuanya.

"Bu, masak apa?" tanya Jongin begitu ia melihat ibunya tengah bergerak lincah di dapur.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ibu masak apa?" ia bertanya lagi. LElaki itu melangkah ke arah kulkas lalu mengambil satu botol air putih dari sana.

" _Bulgogi_. Kenapa kau baru pulang? Habis kencan ya?" goda ibunya. Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas nya sambil menggeleng. "Kedai sedang ramai, bu. Jongin hanya berdua bersama Sejeong." Jawab Jongin sekenanya.

"Chanyeol ke mana?"

"Pergi menjenguk ibu Baekhyun _hyung_."

"Chanyeol saja sudah punya pasangan. Kau kapan, sayang?"

 _Pembahasan ini lagi_ batin Jongin.

"Nanti. Jongin belum menemukan yang pas."

"Seperti sepatu saja," gurau ibunya. Jongin yang mendengarnya jelas tertawa yang mana menular pada sosok paruh baya yang masih sibuk memasak itu.

"Memang Sejeong tidak pas untukmu?"

"Sejeong masih sekolah, bu. Dia sudah seperti adik ku." Katanya sambil menarik kursi meja makan lalu duduk di sana. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel nya dari dalam saku saat benda pipih itu bergetar, tanda pesan masuk.

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Aku lapar. Aku akan mampir ke rumahmu bersama Baekhyun untuk makan malam. Ibumu masak apa?_

"Ck, benar-benar tak tahu malu." Decak Jongin. Namun begitu, ia bertanya juga pada ibu nya.

"Bu, apa ibu masak sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Ada yang ingin menumpang makan malam?" beliau bertanya seolah sudah hapal di luar kepala. Jongin kembali tertawa mendengar pertanyaan ibunya.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun _hyung_ akan mampir. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu."

"Tak apa. Ibu senang jika ada mereka. Rumah kita jadi ramai."

Memang, semenjak ayah Jongin meninggal tahun lalu, rumah hanya ditinggali oleh Jongin dan ibunya. Saat pagi atau siang, biasanya wanita paruh baya itu akan tinggal sendirian di rumah karena Jongin harus berganti _shift_ dengan Chanyeol.

Karena itu akhir-akhir ini ibu Jongin semakin gencar menanyakan Jongin perihal tambatan hati. Dengan sabar Jongin meminta ibunya menunggu. Memang mencari jodoh itu gampang seperti mencari _ramyeon_ di minimarket?

Baru saja Jongin ingin membalas pesan Chanyeol, bel rumah sudah berbunyi.

"Apa itu mereka? Tolong buka pintu nya Jongin- _ah_. Ibu akan siapkan nasi."

Tanpa membantah, Jongin segera berjalan keluar dari dapur dan membuka pintu depan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar datang. Bahkan sepasang kekasih itu sekarang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian sudah tidak punya malu ya?" semprot Jongin.

"Biarkan kami masuk dulu bisa 'kan?" sahut Chanyeol tak tahu malu.

Apa Jongin bilang. Chanyeol itu otaknya hanya setengah.

"Kalau bukan rekan bisnis sudah ku usir kau Park Chanyeol." Desis Jongin. Namun Chanyeol tak perduli. Ia malah mengerling, menggoda Jongin. Benar-benar sinting.

"Oh kalian sudah datang? Ayo, makanan sudah siap." Ibu Jongin terlihat sangat senang melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mampir untuk menumpang makan malam. Terbalik dengan Jongin yang terlihat menekuk wajahnya masam.

"Bibi dengar ibumu sakit, Baek. Bagaimana keadaannya?" beliau kembali membuka suara. Padahal Baekhyun baru saja duduk di meja makan, ingin menuangkan air putih ke gelas.

"Sudah membaik, bi. Tekanan darah ibu kemarin tinggi, jadi harus dibawa ke rumah sakit." Jelas Baekhyun. Ibu Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sampaikan salam bibi untuk ibumu ya?"

"Tentu bibi. Nanti akan Baekhyun sampaikan pada ibu."

"Bu, kenapa ibu beli _tteok_? Ada tetangga baru?" seru Jongin dari ruang keluarga. Pria itu tak sengaja melihat satu kotak _tteok_ yang sudah terbungkus rapi dengan kain bercorak bunga di atas meja.

"Ah iya ibu lupa. Tolong antarkan sebentar ke rumah depan ya. Tadi pagi ada yang baru pindah. Ibu lupa mengantarnya karena _tteok_ nya baru sampai sore."

"Rumah depan sudah laku ya?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Sudah ada yang pindah berarti sudah laku, Kim Jongin. Sudah antar dulu sebentar, ibu akan ambilkan makanan mu."

Setelah mendesah pendek, Jongin akhirnya membawa satu kotak besar berisi _tteok_ itu untuk diberikan pada tetangga baru depan rumah. Sepertinya hanya Kim Jongin yang mengantarkan _tteok_ pada malam hari.

Bel rumah itu Jongin tekan. Sebuah suara terdengar kemudian. Ini hanya perasaanya saja atau suara itu memang terdengar tak asing?

"Siapa?"

Pintu itu terbuka. Baik Jongin maupun sang tetangga baru sama-sama tertegun. Pantas saja Jongin merasa tak asing dengan suaranya.

"Kau, yang tadi di kedai kopi itu 'kan?"

Itu Doh Kyungsoo.

Jongin boleh pulang saja tidak? Ia malu. Penampilannya kacau. Ia bahkan belum berganti pakaian sejak pulang. Benar-benar berantakan.

"Ya, aku Kim Jongin. Tetangga depan rumahmu." Katanya terbata. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi.

"Kim Jongin?"

"Ya, Kim Jongin."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lucu. Bibirnya bahkan mengerucut lucu.

 _Berhenti seperti itu Kyungsoo_ batin Jongin berteriak.

"Kau Kim Jongin yang dulu satu sekolah denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Jongin hanya mengangguk. Beruntung sekali Kyungsoo tak mengungkit hal lain.

"Ya Tuhan maaf aku tak mengenalmu. Rambutmu sedikit panjang jadi aku tak tahu itu kau."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya ingin mengantar ini," Jongin mengulurkan kotak itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingat siapa aku?" Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku ingat." _Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa_ lanjut Jongin di dalam hati.

"Aku semakin merasa bersalah karena sempat lupa padamu, Jongin." Ujar Kyungsoo tulus lengkap dengan raut rasa berasalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini, dari ibuku,"

"Apa ini?"

" _Tteok_."

"Oh, terima kasih banyak. Kau ingin masuk sebentar? Akan kubuatkan cokelat hangat." Tawar Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, terima kasih Kyungsoo. Ibuku sedang menunggu untuk makan malam."

"Oh baiklah. Tolong sampaikan terima kasihku untuk ibumu ya Jongin."

Jongin mengangguk kaku.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit. Selamat malam Kyungsoo."

Dengan cepat Jongin melangkah pergi setelah ia membungkukkan badan. Sial, kenapa dadanya berdebar? Apa ini karena Kyungsoo? Tapi kenapa?

"Apa ini? Kenapa aku berdebar?" Kyungsoo memegang dadanya yang berdetak cepat.

Lihat 'kan. Mereka itu saling suka, tapi sama-sama bodoh untuk menyadari.

-.000.-

"Sudah?" ibu Jongin membuka suara saat melihat Jongin yang sudah kembali. Jongin mengangguk lalu menjawab, "sudah."

"Siapa namanya? Ibu bahkan lupa bertanya tadi pagi karena ia terlihat buru-buru sekali."

"Ibu sudah bertemu dengannya?" Jongin terlihat terkejut. Berlebihan sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja sudah. Kalau tidak bagaimana ibu tahu ada tetangga baru di depan rumah?"

Jongin terdiam. Benar juga.

"Siapa namanya sayang?" kejar ibu Jongin. Jongin gelisah, antara ingin memberitahu atau tidak. Masalahnya, sekarang sedang ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bisa habis Jongin jadi bulan-bulanan mereka lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ibunya sudah bertanya dua kali. Tak bagus membuat orang tua bertanya hingga tiga kali.

"Kyungsoo, bu. Doh Kyungsoo."

Tepat setelah itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati makanan, langsung tersedak. Ibu Jongin jelas terkejut.

" _Aigoo_ , makan pelan-pelan saja Chanyeol - _ah,_ Baekhyun- _ah_."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menatap Jongin tak percaya. Kebetulan macam apa ini?

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Jongin mencoba tak perduli. Ia mulai menikmati makan malamnya.

"Kau bilang siapa tadi? Doh Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya."

"Kau kenal dengan Kyungsoo, Chan?" tanya ibu Jongin.

"Kenal bi. Kyungsoo dulu teman Jongin dan Chanyeol saat Menengah Atas."

"Benarkah? Apa dia yang dulu–"

"Bu, aku sedang makan. Tak baik membicarakannya saat makan." Sahut Jongin cepat. Benar-benar ya. Tidak di kedai, tidak di rumah, semua gemar sekali mengungkit masa lalunya.

Dengan binar penuh harap, ibu Jongin kembali bertanya. "Apa dia _single_?"

"Chanyeol juga tidak tahu, bi."

"Oh akan aku tanyakan langsung padanya besok pagi."

Kali ini, Jongin yang tersedak. Yang benar saja!

" _Aigoo_ kenapa kalian makan berantakan sekali malam ini? Pelan-pelan Jongin," Jongin menerima uluran segelas air putih dari ibunya.

"Bu, untuk apa ibu bertanya pada Kyungsoo ia _single_ atau tidak?"

"Supaya ibu bisa menjodohkan kalian!"

"Buuu," Jongin memohon. Jongin rasa gila bisa menular. Iya, Park Chanyeol mulai menularkan kegilaannya pada sang ibu. Ini sungguh tidak bagus.

"Ibu hanya bercanda. Kau ini kenapa _sih_?"

Jongin hanya bisa mendengus. Dalam hati berharap ibunya tidak benar-benar melakukan apa yang beliau katakan tadi besok pagi.

Semoga.

-.000.-

Mungkin, Jongin perlu mendekatkan dirinya lagi pada Tuhan agar doanya bisa terkabul. Pagi ini, Jongin sudah dibuat terkejut oleh ibunya yang sudah beraktivitas di depan rumah, menyiram bunga-bunga kesayangannya.

Bukan, masalahnya bukan menyirami bunga. Tapi, ada Kyungsoo di sana yang terlihat sama sekali tidak canggung berbicara dengan ibunya. Masih terselip sedikit harapan Jongin agar ibunya itu tak benar-benar bertanya apakah Kyungsoo masih _single_ atau tidak.

Padahal Jongin sebenarnya juga penasaran.

"Bu, hari ini tidak ada sarapan?" seru Jongin dari depan pintu. Ibunya yang masih asik _merumpi_ bersama Kyungsoo itu menoleh. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak ada. Hari ini ibu malas membuat sarapan. Kau sarapan di kedai saja ya? Di sekitar kedai banyak yang menjual makanan, 'kan?"

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya. _Tumben_ sekali ibunya malas membuat sarapan? Biasanya beliau bahkan sudah sibuk di dapur saat hari masih gelap.

Karena sudah terlambat, akhirnya Jongin kembali ke dalam. Mengambil jaket, ponsel, dan dompetnya. Ia melangkah keluar lagi untuk menghidupkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu.

Melihat Jongin yang sedang menghidupkan mesin mobil, ibu Jongin akhirnya bertanya. "Kau sudah ingin berangkat?" Jongin menutup pintu mobil lalu melangkah ke arah ibunya berdiri.

"Jongin sudah terlambat bu. Hari ini Jongin _shift_ pagi."

"Kau tidak menyapa Kyungsoo?"

Dari mana ibunya belajar memasang senyum menggoda seperti itu?

"Hai Kyungsoo." Sapa Jongin sekenanya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Ramah lah sedikit!"

"Tidak apa-apa bibi. Jongin juga sedang buru-buru," sahut Kyungsoo. Jongin menahan nafasnya saat melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum manis padanya.

 _Sial, pagi-pagi saja aku sudah olahraga jantung dua kali_

"Jongin pergi bu." Katanya lalu mengecup dahi sang ibu. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Aku berangkat dulu, Kyungsoo."

Apa-apaan itu. Kalimatmu sudah seperti berpamitan pergi pada istrimu Kim Jongin.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya terseyum sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih. Ia sudah tidak bisa lama-lama berdiri di sana. Tidak bagus untuk kinerja jantung nya.

Tepat setelah mobil Jongin hilang di belokan, ibu Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Menurutmu, Jongin itu tampan atau tidak?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk polos. "Tentu saja tampan, bibi." Ibu Jongin tersenyum penuh arti mendengarnya. Tak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menjawabnya karena ia memang jujur, Jongin itu tampan. Bukan karena maksud lain.

"Kalau begitu, kau menyukai Jongin tidak?"

"Ya?"

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo itu bertanya. Hanya saja, karena nada nya tak seperti orang yang sedang bertanya, pertanyaannya malah seperti mengiyakan pertanyaan ibu Jongin. Jelas ibu Jongin langsung tersenyum gembira.

"Sungguh? Kau menyukai Jongin?"

Mengetahui ternyata ibu Jongin salah sangka dengan pertanyaan yang ia berikan, Kyungsoo akhirnya menggeleng kaku sambil menjawab, "tidak bibi. Maksud Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya teman Kyungsoo." dengan pipinya yang memerah malu. Senyum lebar Ibu Jongin perlahan hilang, tergantikan dengan senyum tipis.

"Begitu ya?"

"Maaf bibi. Tapi Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang berteman." Katanya dengan nada menyesal.

"Tak apa Kyungsoo. Kalau begitu, bibi masuk dulu ya. Selamat melanjutkan aktivitas mu, Kyungsoo."

Setelah memastikan ibu Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah, Kyungsoo lantas berjalan masuk juga ke rumahnya.

"Jongin memang tampan. Kenapa bibi malah bertanya aku menyukai Jongin atau tidak? Kami 'kan hanya berteman."

Iya Kyungsoo. Iya. Kalian memang hanya berteman. Tidak lebih.

-.000.-

Sejak kejadian di pagi hari itu, entah kenapa Jongin jadi semakin sering bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Baik di _Kamong_ , di pom bensin, di perpustakaan kota, bahkan di minimarket dekat rumah. Jongin tak mengerti kenapa ia jadi sering bertemu Kyungsoo. Mereka bahkan sudah bertukar nomor ponsel saat mereka bertemu di perpustkaan kota dua minggu yang lalu.

Harapan Chanyeol waktu itu benar-benar terjadi. Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini sudah semakin dekat. Namun sayang, kedekatan ini hanya mereka berdua artikan sebagai kedekatan antar teman. Tidak lebih. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, tapi masih saja mengelak.

Seperti hari ini. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menghubungi Jongin, meminta Jongin untuk membantunya menjaga toko bunga miliknya. Iya, Kyungsoo itu punya satu toko bunga di dekat kedai kopi Jongin. Maka dari itu ia sering ke _Kamong_. Selain karena kopi-kopi yang _Kamong_ jual sesuai dengan selera Kyungsoo, pria mungil itu tak terlalu suka berjalan terlalu jauh. Maka _Kamong_ satu-satunya kedai kopi yang tepat.

Toko bunga milik Kyungsoo baru saja buka bulan lalu. Walau terbilang baru, namun toko bunga tersebut sudah memiliki banyak pelanggan tetap. Bahkan semenjak ia dan Jongin berteman dekat, Kyungsoo sudah seringkali meminta bantuan Jongin untuk melayani pembeli di toko bunganya.

Awal membuka toko bunga, tak sedikit yang mencibirnya. Hal itu wajar terjadi, dan Kyungsoo memakluminya. Ia lulus dari Berlin dengan gelar Sarjana Teknik, jelas orang berfikir ia telah menyia-nyiakan gelarnya.

Namun bagi Kyungsoo, tak ada yang sia-sia jika yang ia lakukan bisa menghasilkan. Merangkai bunga adalah keahliannya sejak ia masih remaja. Lantas apa salahnya ia membuka usaha di bidang yang ia gemari? Setidaknya, Kyungsoo tak seperti orang-orang yang hanya bisa berkomentar tanpa tahu apa-apa dan tak menghasilkan apa-apa.

"Kekasihmu meminta bantuan lagi?" goda Chanyeol saat melihat Jongin sudah siap-siap akan pergi. Kebetulan sekali Kyungsoo menghubungi saat _shift_ nya sudah selesai. Jadi Jongin bisa langsung pergi.

"Dia teman ku _hyung_ , bukan kekasih."

"Jadi sekarang sedang tren ya teman tapi bertanya terus, _apa kau sudah makan? pulang jam berapa? Aku jemput ya?_ " Goda Chanyeol lagi. Jongin berdecak kesal.

"Memang salah? Kyungsoo yang temanku saja tak masalah." Katanya kemudian. Ia memakai jam tangan dan jaketnya lalu pamit pada Chanyeol. Lama-lama di sana sama saja menyerahkan nyawa pada harimau. Iya, harimau bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi _hyung_. Bilang pada Sejeong besok kita tutup."

"Besok kita tutup? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" protes Chanyeol.

"Kau mau libur atau tidak?"

"Tentu aku mau."

"Yasudah tidak usah banyak protes. Aku pergi."

Jongin melengos pergi sambil memeriksa ponselnya. Kyungsoo sudah heboh mengiriminya pesan, menyuruh Jongin agar lebih cepat. Namun belum juga Jongin sampai di depan pintu kedai, Chanyeol memanggil.

"Jongin- _ah_!"

Jongin berhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Chanyeol sedang melambaikan tangan yang menggenggam satu botol _coca cola_. Dengan sigap Jongin menangkap minuman bersoda itu saat Chanyeol melemparnya dari meja kasir.

"Untukku?"

"Untuk Kyungsoo. Semoga beruntung sobat!"

Tak mencurigai maksud kalimat Chanyeol barusan, Jongin lekas pergi sebelum Kyungsoo mengamuk karena ia terlambat.

-.000.-

" _Jongin, kau dimana_?"

"Aku sudah dekat. Tunggulah sebentar,"

" _Kau bilang sudah dekat, tapi lima belas menit sudah lewat dan kau belum datang juga–terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali ya!_ "

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar Kyungsoo yang menggerutu sambil melayani pembeli. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Jangan marah-marah begitu. Nanti pelanggan mu lari, Soo- _ya."_

" _Ish, kau cepat saja kemari!_ "

PIP

Jongin menggeleng saat telpon itu terputus. Padahal jarak _Kamong_ ke toko bunga Kyungsoo itu hanya dua blok, tapi _teman dekat_ Jongin itu heboh sekali seakan jarak mereka berkilometer jauhnya.

Wajah Kyungsoo makin tertekuk saat melihat Jongin datang dengan senyuman lebar. Ia sedang susah tapi _teman_ nya itu malah tersenyum lebar. Benar-benar!

"Pulang saja sana!" semprotnya.

Jongin yang mendengarnya berniat menggoda Kyungsoo. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia lantas memutar kembali badannya dan berniat kembali ke _Kamong_. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya jelas semakin kesal.

 _Dasar tidak peka!_ Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Kim Jongin!" ia berseru nyaring. Dengan menahan tawa, Jongin berbalik lalu menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Tadi katanya aku pulang saja?"

"Tapi aku tidak serius! Kau ini tidak peka sekali!"

Benar-benar ya, Jongin itu saraf kepekaannya sudah putus sepertinya.

"Jadi aku pulang atau tidak?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Kalau kau pulang nanti aku bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Nanti yang membantuku siapa?"

"Oh, jadi aku hanya diperlukan saat butuh saja?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Bertanya pada Jongin tidak pernah mendapat jawaban. Energi Kyungsoo terbuang sia-sia saja rasanya.

"Terserah!" katanya lalu masuk ke dalam toko.

Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang begitu menggemaskan. Ia lantas melangkah masuk ke dalam menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, tadi di kedai juga ramai. Chanyeol _hyung_ baru saja tiba saat kau menghubungiku. Jadi aku masih harus menjaga kasir sebentar sampai Chanyeol _hyung_ selesai membantu Sejeong membersihkan meja."

Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo itu hanya butuh penjelasan kenapa ia datang terlambat padahal bantuannya sedang dibutuhkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kedai benar-benar ramai tadi. Ditambah Chanyeol yang seakan tak pernah puas menggodanya.

Jongin juga terkadang bingung sendiri. Kenapa Kyungsoo butuh penjelasan secara menyeluruh saat ia salah padahal mereka hanya berteman? Chanyeol saja tidak pernah seperti itu padanya.

Iya Jongin. Terserahmu saja.

"Ini, minumlah." Jongin mengulurkan botol _coca cola_ yang tadi Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Kau sedang menyogokku ya?"

Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Tak apa jika kau menganggap begitu." Dengan malu-malu tapi mau, Kyungsoo mengambil minuman bersoda tersebut lalu mengucapkan, "terima kasih." dengan ketus. Jongin tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Perhatian Jongin teralih pada ponselnya saat Kyungsoo membuka tutup botol minuman bersoda tersebut.

"Sebentar ya, ibuku menelpon," pamit Jongin keluar. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia meminum _coca cola_ tersebut dengan khidmat. Lumayan untuk menghilangkan dahaga.

Namun saat isi di dalam botol itu sudah habis satu per empat bagian, Kyungsoo mengernyit karena menemukan tulisan yang ditulis menggunakan spidol hitam di luar botol.

 _Hai Kyungsoo_

Karena merasa tulisan tersebut akan ada lanjutannya, Kyungsoo lantas mengambil satu gelas besar yang ada di dapur tokonya lalu menuangkan isi botol tersebut ke dalam gelas. Benar saja, di bagian tengah, Kyungsoo menemukan tulisan lagi.

 _Apa minggu depan kau sibuk?_

Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya. Apa yang sedang Jongin coba sampaikan padanya lewat tulisan ini?

Mengikuti naluri ingin tahunya, Kyungsoo kembali menuangkan isi botol ke dalam gelas hingga botol itu kosong. Dan Kyungsoo kembali menemukan satu tulisan terakhir di bagian bawah botol.

 _Bagaimana jika kita pergi kencan?_

Kencan ya?

Apa?

Kencan?!

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh pada Jongin yang baru saja masuk kembali ke dalam toko dengan matanya yang membulat. Jongin yang melihatnya jelas merasa heran.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Aku bukan hantu,"

"Jongin, apa maksudnya?" tanya Kyungsoo ambigu. Tangan kanannya masih memegang botol _coca cola_ yang telah ia pindahkan isinya ke dalam gelas.

"Apa?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Ini," Kyungsoo menunjukkan tulisan yang ada di botol tersebut. Jongin sontak mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menahan emosinya.

 _Keparat kau Park Chanyeol!_

"Apa maksudnya?" kejar Kyungsoo. Jongin jelas bingung, ini bukan keinginannya.

Lagipula, kenapa tak kau bilang saja minuman bersoda itu bukan darimu, Kim Jongin?

Karena tak ada pilihan lain, dengan terbata ia menjawab, "I-itu.. a-aku,"

"Kau mengajakku kencan minggu depan?" Kyungsoo terdengar penuh harap.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Jongin menjawab. "A-aku, ya. Kau ada waktu 'kan minggu depan?"

"Tentu!" sahut Kyungsoo terlalu antusias. "Kita akan kemana?"

"Makan siang di restauran?"

"Restauran apa?"

"Aku belum tahu. Kau punya saran?" Jongin bertanya sambil kembali duduk di depan Kyungsoo dengan gerakan kaku. Ia tak tahu apakah harus merutuki Chanyeol atau harus berterima kasih.

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir.

"Ah! Aku punya satu restauran favorit di dekat Gangnam. Kita kesana saja?"

"Ya, boleh juga." Kata Jongin dengan kaku.

Baru juga Jongin ingin menarik nafas, Kyungsoo sudah kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat nafasnya tertahan.

"Tapi Jongin, kita kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kenapa kita berkencan?"

Oh, kau tanyakan saja pada Park Chanyeol jawabannya Kyungsoo.

-.000.-

"Kau tegang ya? Santai saja, Jongin."

Jongin memandang Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut. Ia kemudian menunduk ke bawah lalu kembali mendongak ke atas. Chanyeol yang melihat Jongin mendadak bingung. Kenapa ia menunduk ke bawah begitu?

"Aku tidak tegang _hyung_ ,"

" _Ne_?" alis Chanyeol naik sebelah. Jongin berdecak lalu melanjutkan, "kau bertanya 'kan aku tegang atau tidak? Aku tidak tegang." Katanya kemudian sambil kembali menunduk ke bawah. Chanyeol yang mengerti ke mana arah fikiran Jongin lantas menutup matanya dengan kesal sambil menipiskan bibir.

"Kau, film porno apa yang kau tonton pagi tadi?"

Kali ini giliran Jongin yang bertanya tak mengerti, "apa?" Dengan tersungut-sungut Chanyeol menjawab, "Maksudku yang tegang itu tubuhmu, bukan selangkanganmu! Oh Tuhan otakmu benar-benar, Kim."

Perdebatan itu tak belanjut karena Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja turun dari taksi di seberang jalan. Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kyungsoo sudah datang. Lakukan dengan benar. Jangan bertindak bodoh seperti tadi di depannya." Nasihat Chanyeol lalu pindah ke meja lain agar bisa memperhatikan. Jongin berdecak, " _Ye, ye hyungnim_."

Sesuai perjanjian, hari ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo benar-benar akan berkencan. Bukan kencan seperti orang lain yang jalan-jalan di taman hiburan, hanya makan siang biasa di restauran yang Kyungsoo sebut minggu lalu.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Ia bahkan belum pernah berkencan seumur hidupnya. Gara-gara seorang Park Chanyeol, ia mau tak mau berkencan. Dengan Kyungsoo pula.

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam restauran. Ia tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya, memberi kode pada Kyungsoo yang langsung disambut senyuman dari Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Katanya setelah duduk di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru sampai."

"Kau sudah memesan makanan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kali ini Jongin mengangguk. "Sudah. Sesuai yang kau kirim padaku tadi malam." Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya. "Aku yakin kau pasti suka pilihanku." Katanya.

"Tentu. Apapun pilihanmu aku pasti suka."

Pipi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merona. Padahal jawaban Jongin itu bukan gombalan, tapi kenapa pipinya merona?

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin sekali bertanya pada Jongin, sebenarnya mereka ini apa? Hanya berteman, tetapi Kyungsoo tak merasa seperti itu. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Memikirkan itu Kyungsoo semakin merona.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo merona sambil tersenyum jelas bingung. Ia lantas bertanya, "Soo- _ya_ , pipimu merah. Kau tak apa?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Ia menatap Jongin dengan ragu. Haruskah ia bertanya saja? Tapi Kyungsoo malu. Tapi, kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi? Besok-besok belum tentu ada kesempatan seperti ini lagi. Tapi–

 _Oh terlalu banyak tapi. Langsung saja Doh Kyungsoo!_ Batin Kyungsoo berteriak.

"Jongin, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasa dadanya berdebar.

"Apa?"

"Kita ini, sebenarnya apa?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo terdengar ragu. Membuat Jongin termenung.

Apa ya? Jongin juga tidak tahu.

"Kita.. teman?" Jongin balik bertanya dengan alis yang naik sebelah. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya jelas tak puas.

"Teman?"

"Iya teman."

"Tapi, memangnya ada teman yang pergi berkencan seperti kita?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Kepala Jongin makin pusing rasanya. Chanyeol yang duduk tak jauh darinya juga tak membantu sama sekali.

"Lalu apa? Sahabat?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kata teman-temanku yang lain, kita seperti sepasang kekasih." Dengan wajah polos ia berucap kemudian. Tak menyadari telinga Jongin yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Se–sepasang kekasih?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Iya kekasih."

"Kau, mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Jongin. Ia tak tahu apa pertanyaannya ini benar atau tidak tapi pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja melintas di benaknya.

"Kau sedang menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

Lihat, dua orang yang sama-sama bodoh dan tidak peka ini sedang saling bertanya hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ditanyakan.

"Apa aku terdengar seperti itu?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

"Ya."

"Kalau memang terdengar seperti itu, maka aku akan bertanya lagi. Kau mau jadi kekasiku?"

Jongin tahu ini memalukan, tapi ia sudah terlanjur basah. Lebih baik sekalian saja daripada setengah-setengah.

Jantung Jongin berdebar tak karuan. Kyungsoo pun sama. Yang berbeda, Jongin merasa kepalanya mulai pening, dan bagian hidungnya mulai hangat. Oh, ini tidak bagus.

Kyungsoo terlihat malu-malu. Lalu kemudian ia mengangguk kecil dan menjawab, memberi kepastian. Tapi saat ia mendongak, ia menjerit saat melihat kondisi Jongin di hadapannya.

Oh tidak, kejadian di masa lalu yang enggan Jongin ingat dan Jongin benci itu terjadi lagi hari ini, dengan momen yang sama seperti di masa lalu.

"Ya, aku mau–Ya Tuhan, Jongin kau mimisan!"

-.000.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**


End file.
